What's Left Of Me
by bodysurfer27
Summary: Emily and Jayden have a secret to hide.


**A/N: Hey, guys! I decided this story should start being uploaded instead of collecting dust on my laptop. I've had this story written for almost a year now but school has been hard this year. Thanks to everyone who has been waiting patiently for all of my other stories to be updated, I'm working on them. Slowly but surely. Anyway, since it's almost summertime and my writer's block is slowly fading (what a relief *whew*) I decided to post the first chapter of this story. Hope you all enjoy! By the way, I do not own Twilight nor Power Rangers Samurai.**

* * *

Walking towards the gate leading to the Shiba house, Jayden couldn't contain his excitement enough to where he wasn't constantly checking his surroundings. He knew she was going to end up coming here, his scent and others were all over the area. He knew she would follow his scent and question the poor people who lived here until they gave her any information about him. To save the kind teenage girl in red from being antagonized-as well as her elder mentor-he thought it best to meet her out front himself. Thinking back, he remembered how he had stumbled upon this house in the woods, claiming to be lost and looking for answers that weren't really there. The elderly man had felt compassion and sympathy towards him and had no idea his real purpose was to destroy a coven full of newborn vampires a few good miles farther into the forest. The young lady in red, Lauren was her name, wanted and questioned him to tell her why he was wandering in the woods alone with only a pair of ripped jeans and tennis shoes on to protect him from the weather. She had explained what she was to him in high hopes he would explain himself but he only repeated the story and she gave up trying to understand him. Knowing he had nowhere else to go, the two had opened their home to him with open arms and he knew the end of his stay was drawing near. Hearing footsteps a mile away, he bolted to the sound and was immediately engulfed in the present, and a hug.

"I missed you." He whispered in the person's ear, earning a nod in response.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." He pulled away and stared into a pair of stunning hazel eyes.

"Why is a pretty girl like you outside, in the woods, alone, wearing nothing but-" He examined her up and down. "A pair of jeans, white tennis shoes, a yellow tank-top covered with a see through sweater at this time of night?" She giggled.

"She's only looking for her boyfriend and protector she hasn't seen in three years." He pulled her in for another hug.

"Emily, you know why I'm out here."

"Exactly, and the pack has sent me to help."

"I'm sure that's not the only reason you wanted to come." He gently kissed her neck, causing her to shiver slightly. She threw her head back and laughed, earning her another kiss.

"I'm sorry, I thought that maybe the person who imprinted on me might like to see me and talk to me in person, not on the phone or Skype every five minutes." His face turned to a look of mock horror.

"I do not call every _five _minutes." She playfully glared at him.

"You're right. It's more like every thirty seconds."

"Ha ha ha, you think you're so funny-" She silenced the rest of that statement with a kiss. She pulled back and looked into his eyes that were a darker shade of blue than before.

"I don't think, I know." She smiled at him before bending down and retrieving her small backpack from where she had thrown it before hugging him. She stood back up and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He began walking with her. "Where have you been staying?"

"I met some people a few days after I came here who I have lived with since. Lauren will be the girl in red and Ji will be the elderly man probably giving me a lecture when I bring you in. They are apparently power rangers, whatever that means, and Lauren has been practicing martial arts and a couple other things with Ji. In a few weeks or so, they are going to assemble the rest and fight the forces of evil." He felt her shrug.

"Good for them. If they need our help while we're in town, let 'em know we can."

"After we solve our problem, that is."

"No, we are great multi-taskers. I'm sure if they need our help we can help. One more battle or two won't put a dent in our schedule. If you've been fighting this coven for three years, obviously we have time to waste."

"Just don't try to kill Lauren."

"Why would you say that, Jayden?"

"Well…..she's kinda been wanting me as her boyfriend."

"Why would you think I'd kill her when you imprinted on me?"

"I just didn't want you to freak out if she tries any moves on me later."

"But I wouldn't of had anyway since I am the only one for you."


End file.
